


The Choice

by ausmac



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausmac/pseuds/ausmac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a small response to the Warcraftkink request of Orc/Khadgar gangbang.  Its not explicit, but very heavily implied.  I do like damaging my poor heroes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

Gul’dan watched the young human as he was dragged forward and dropped to the ground in front of his chair.

The young mage had fallen to his knees then struggled to stand, despite the pain it obviously cost him.  That alone impressed the warlock, since the signs were everywhere on his body of the damage he had sustained.  Not to mention the difficult of doing that with his hands tied behind his back.

He was wearing only the tatterered, stained remains of a shirt.  Bruises and wounds marked him on those places visisble.  When he moved the shirt opened showing swollen bite marks on his chest and stomach.  His face was a mess, one eye blackened and closed, his nose broken and leaking a small trail of blood over his lips to his chin. Yet the open eye staring at Gul’dan reflected a still-unbroken spirit, despite the damage and pain.

Despite the rapes that Gul’dan knew he had endured.

He raised one hand and gestured to the human to approach him.  He wavered but didn’t move.

“Do not,” Gul’dan said in a low voice, “make me ask you again.”

Something flared in the single brown eye; hatred or anger, both certainly reasonable given his situation.  But he seemed to have sufficient common sense to obey at last, and hobbled forward to stand alongside Guld’ans seat.

The warlock raised a hand to his chest, noting the slight flinch, the wavering, but ignored it and placed a finger on one of the red, puffy bite marks.  “These will become infected if not attended to.  Orc mouths, “ he said, smiling lazily as he pressed on one of the deeper bites, “are quite filthy.  I can give you power that will heal you, make you strong,” he continued, softly, laying his hand flat on the damaged chest.  “Very strong.”

He pulled back, shaking.  “No…not…please, no…”

He withdrew his hand and settled it back in his lap.  “Very well.”  He waved to an Orc guard.  “Take him back and continue his education.”  He smiled mildly up into the anguished features.  “And when you have had enough, when your desire to punish those who have hurt you, to give pain back for that received,  overcomes your foolish scruples, you need only call out my name.”

He watched the young almost-Guardian being dragged away and thought:  _it will not be long.  And then I will have had a part in the destruction of two Guardians of this world, and a new spirit will be lost to the accursed Light and joined to the Fel….._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to take a look at my Live Journal WoW story and fic recommendation community at http://wowwords.livejournal.com/


End file.
